


before

by SyverneSien



Series: The Sun Rises Over Reideroth [1]
Category: Original Work, The Sun Rises Over Reideroth
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Original Universe, Pre-Canon, a little fluffy thing because man these guys get so much angst in the main fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyverneSien/pseuds/SyverneSien
Summary: He heard a muffled groan from the large four-poster bed and swiftly turned around, his face splitting into a grin. “Dexton, darling!” he exclaimed loudly, striding to the side of the bed that Dex wasn’t grumpily waking up on. “Good morning!”Dex rolled over so that Mav’s body was blocking the light, then blinked a few times at him. “It’s never a good morning when you wake me up at the crack of stupid,” he grumbled with a yawn. “What time is it?”Mav rolled his eyes. “It’s the same time you usually get up, idiot. I just decided to get you up myself this morning,” he put his hands on his hips, “because it’s your birthday, Dexton!” Mav paused, then added, “And I brought you breakfast.”It's Dexton's birthday. His boyfriend decides to celebrate.
Relationships: Dexton Aywell/Mavenrix, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Sun Rises Over Reideroth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130834





	before

He bounded up the stone stairs of the tower two at a time, not being nearly as careful as he should with a tray of food in his hands. He wasn’t worried, though--he had magic, after all, and his balance was impeccable. Besides, he was allowed to be excited.

It didn’t take him long to reach the first landing, where an orange-cloaked knight was standing guard outside the door. He knew this man, and he was greeted with a friendly, “Hey, Mavenrix,” as he halted.

“Aidar, please, you know you can call me Mav,” he insisted, beaming at the knight. This was one of the Crownguard--knights charged with protecting the king and other royalty--but he was the least serious of the bunch. Sir Aidar was a moderately-built man of moderate height with dark skin and dark curls that bounced as if they were attached to springs. “I’m here to see Dex.”

Aidar nodded and opened the door for him, flashing him a smile as the slender man passed into the darkened room. “He’s still asleep,” Aidar whispered, “so make sure he doesn’t kill you when you wake him.” And with that, the knight closed the door with a gentle  _ thud. _

Mav crossed the dark room, the clunk of his heeled boots muffled by a rug. He placed the tray down on Dex’s desk, then went to the window, where red curtains were draped across to block the light. With a flourish, he drew the curtains open and let light flood in, then he unlocked the window and pushed it open.

He heard a muffled groan from the large four-poster bed and swiftly turned around, his face splitting into a grin. “Dexton, darling!” he exclaimed loudly, striding to the side of the bed that Dex wasn’t grumpily waking up on. “Good morning!”

Dex rolled over so that Mav’s body was blocking the light, then blinked a few times at him. “It’s never a good morning when you wake me up at the crack of stupid,” he grumbled with a yawn. “What time is it?”

Mav rolled his eyes. “It’s the same time you usually get up, idiot. I just decided to get you up myself this morning,” he put his hands on his hips, “because it’s your  _ birthday, _ Dexton!” Mav paused, then added, “And I brought you breakfast.”

“Right, yeah, I’m old.” Dex rolled over onto his face, letting his black hair fall all over the place, and sighed into the pillow. Then he lifted his head again. “You brought breakfast?”

Mav laughed. “I can always trust food to be the one thing that gets you out of that mood you wake up in every day,” he teased. “Yes, I brought breakfast. Your favourite!”

“Is it that bland porridge we have every morning?” Dex asked, the bed creaking as he sat up and stretched, his hair falling into his face again.

“It’s that bland porridge we have every morning!” Mav told him cheerily. “With a side of fresh bread, some carrots, and a  _ small _ glass of wine.” He strode back over to the desk as he called out the foods.

Dex seemed to perk up at that. “Wine?” he questioned. “First thing in the morning?” He didn’t sound upset, just confused, and Mav wanted to giggle at his expression. “Give it here before this turns out to be a dream.”

“Aw, you dream about me, Dexie?” Mav cooed, and the face of instant regret that Dex pulled made everything worth it. “Come on--the faster you get up, the faster I’ll stop teasing you.” He turned his back to Dex and started fiddling with the food.

“That’s a lie,” Dex muttered. “You never stop teasing me.” Mav heard a thump that he assumed was Dex climbing out of bed and onto the floor, then after a few moments, a hand appeared around his waist. “Hey,” Dex grunted into Mav’s shoulder.

“Hey.” Mav smiled. “Morning good yet?” he asked as Dex forced him to move and took custody of his chest with his head. “Cuddling me is the opposite of an answer, Dex. Also, do you want this breakfast or not?”

“Want the wine,” Dex snorted. “And I’m not cuddling you.”

“...you sure?” Mav raised an eyebrow, looking down at the man with his arms around him and his head on Mav’s chest. It sure looked like cuddling to him. “Is this another cultural thing? Is there a subtle difference between cuddling and-”

“Shut up,” Dex said, then tugged on Mav’s long black hair and coaxed their lips into meeting. They kissed for a brief moment before Mav realized that Dex was making grabby hands towards the wine whilst kissing him and Mav broke the embrace to stop the other man from making a mess.

“You’re going to knock it over and ruin all these papers,” Mav insisted when Dex started to protest. “Here.” He picked up the glass and pushed it into Dex’s hands. 

“There’s nothing important in there,” Dex murmured. Mav doubted that, considering Dex was the second most powerful man in the kingdom. “Just some stuff I have to read before Queen Taya’s emissaries arrive next week. Half of it’s in Dragonspeak anyway.” He downed the entire glass in one go, then added, “It’s drier than Skall before the Last Great War.”

Mav frowned, but he was familiar with the expression and so didn’t make a fuss. He was one of the Skalli--the people of Skall, long thought to have died out during the Last Great War, when the desert country was turned into a frozen wasteland through magical imbalance--but only Dex knew that. His pointed ears and lack of a fifth finger on both hands didn’t usually raise questions, and he didn’t use his magic… so to the people of Cypress, he was simply an odd-looking human.

Dex picked up the tray and started back towards the bed. “C’mon,” he said to Mav. “I’m eating this and then going back to sleep.”

“And I have to go to work? Unfair,” Mav protested, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I’ve got to send  _ your _ messages while you’re here lazing around.”

“Who said anything about you going to work?” Dex questioned, grabbing the front of Mav’s shirt and pulling him back so that he was lying next to the other man on the bed. “As vice of Cypress and your superior, I order you to stay here and keep me company.”

“Is that so?” Mav cocked an eyebrow. “Pass me some of that bread, then--I haven’t eaten yet.”

Dex threw a small piece of bread in Mav’s direction and it hit Mav square in the forehead. “You haven’t even wished me a happy birthday nor asked how old I am,” Dex commented.

“Happy birthday,” Mav said, popping the bread into his mouth. “You’re seventy, right?” he joked.

Dex rolled his eyes. “Fifty-two, and you’re older than me, you dolt.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mav replied. “Bu-ut, if you do the conversions, I’m actually younger by my people’s standards-”

“Bull.” Dex clicked his tongue. “You’ve lived fifty-eight years and there’s no wiggling out of it.” He cracked a carrot between his teeth and grimaced.

“Eat your vegetables,” Mav warned before Dex could complain. “They’re good for you.”

“Sleep is also good for me,” Dex grumbled. “And yet you woke me up early-”

Mav sighed. “I swear you haven’t stopped whining since I met you.”

Dex huffed. He paused, letting his head fall onto Mav’s shoulder. “And you haven’t stopped being handsome,” he mumbled.

“What was that?” Mav teased.

“I said you haven’t stopped being a bother,” Dex said. “Now kiss me again, because it’s my birthday.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Mav grinned and grabbed the front of Dex’s shirt, pulling him forward, and their lips met in a lazy kiss. “Happy birthday,” he muttered against Dex’s lips. 

Dex snorted and shifted away. “Stop trying to make this cheesier than it is,” he said, then snatched Mav’s cravat with his hand and yanked him close. “Didn’t you say you had work to do?”

“I’m sure Jamie will understand,” Mav responded. “Your birthday is more important than making sure we don’t go to war with Laianar again.”

Dex laughed and brushed a braid out of Mav’s face. He trailed his finger over Mav’s chin. “You know I love you, right?”

“Of course.” Mav held Dex’s gaze for a few long moments. “I love you too. And nothing will ever change that.”

_ Nothing. _

**Author's Note:**

> If the last two lines sound ominous, that's because Mav and Dex do NOT have a fun time in the main story... which I swear I'm working on okay-  
> Feel free to ask anything you want about these characters or the universe! I love talking about TSROR :D


End file.
